101 Ways to Spot A Noob in Minecraft
by Blasty
Summary: Well, the title says it all, guys. This book tells you how to spot a noob in Minecraft. As a matter of fact, it gives you 101 methods. So enjoy!


**101 Ways To Spot A Noob In Minecraft**

1. Tries to sleep in the Nether.

2. Tries to craft emerald armor.

3. Can't get a resource pack.

4. Doesn't know how to use repeaters.

5. Attacks a Zombie Pigman.

6. Deliberately stares at Endermen.

7. Breaks into the void on accident while in Creative mode.

8. Only uses Creative mode.

9. Can't craft a crafting table.

10. Can't build a Nether portal.

11. Tries to mine Obsidian with a wooden pickaxe.

12. Attacks Iron Golems to see if they will drop vines.

13. Jumps on the pressure plate in a desert temple.

14. Steps on the tripwires in a jungle temple.

15. Builds a house out of dirt.

16. Tries to break stone with fist.

17. Comes on a server and asks for op.

18. Always plays on Peaceful mode.

19. Doesn't know how to switch to Peaceful mode.

20. Mines diamond ore with a wooden pickaxe and wonders why it doesn't drop.

21. Tries to mine mushroom blocks in the Mushroom biome.

22. Kills villagers thinking they will drop the items they are offering for trade.

23. Gets killed by gravel when mining.

24. Jumps into lava thinking it is orange juice.

25. Tries to keep a creeper as a pet.

26. Can't tame an ocelot.

27. Attacks wild wolves.

28. Pets wolves.

29. Builds a house with a dirt floor.

30. Builds a house with no light and wonders why mobs keep spawning.

31. Asks how to craft different paintings.

32. Can't use command blocks.

33. Hasn't heard of Bukkit.

34. Doesn't play on servers for fear of getting killed.

35. Gets killed by a Snow Golem.

36. Gets killed by his own Snow Golem.

37. Thinks that a lightning bolt has killed a Creeper and runs to the Creeper to collect the gunpowder.

38. Doesn't know how to use commands.

39. Doesn't know how to eat food.

40. Doesn't know about fall damage. (Because he always plays on Creative.)

41. Trades 3 Emeralds to a villager for two pieces of bread.

42. Thinks that taking from a villager's garden is "griefing".

43. Puts obsidian above his chest to prevent thieves from getting in, thus locking himself out.

44. Doesn't know to put a saddle on a horse before riding.

45. Doesn't know to hold a carrot on a stick when riding a pig.

46. Thinks that chickens are ducks.

47. Hasn't seen a Magma Cube.

48. Wonders why his statue turned into a Wither and killed him.

49. Wonders why his snowman came to life and killed him.

50. Wonders why his pet Creeper blew up his house.

51. Wonders why a Creeper attacked him during the day.

52. Wonders why he found a railroad underground.

53. Thinks redstone is ruby.

54. Thinks gold is butter. (Lookin' at you Sky.)

55. Thinks diamond is salt.

56. Thinks Lapis Lazuli is sapphire.

57. Tries to break bedrock.

58. Goes through a door that says "Free diamonds!".

59. Thinks that Herobrine is a player.

60. Can't tell the difference between a Cave Spider and a normal spider.

61. Thinks a silverfish is a hamster.

62. Puts a redstone lamp next to TNT.

63. Thinks Ice Spikes are icebergs.

64. Wonders why he finds random temples and villages.

65. Doesn't know how to avoid drowning in water.

66. Can't fish.

67. Always crashes his boat.

68. Tries to place cacti next to each other.

69. Tries to place cacti on normal blocks.

70. Thinks zombie villagers are The Incredible Hulk.

71. Thinks a witch is a normal villager.

72. Doesn't know how to open an iron door.

73. Doesn't know how to open a fence gate.

74. Kills baby chickens thinking they will drop meat.

75. Can't enchant.

76. Can't craft an enchanting table.

77. Can't craft stairs.

78. Thinks that Acacia trees are called Dr. Seuss trees.

79. Can't craft wooden planks.

80. Thinks that you can jump on Slimes without taking fall damage.

81. Thinks sponges are cheese.

82. Thinks you can craft a Skeleton out of bones.

83. Thinks you can craft a zombie out of rotten flesh.

84. Thinks you can craft an Enderman out of black wool.

85. Thinks you can craft a Creeper out of gunpowder.

86. Tries to ride a minecart with TNT.

87. Doesn't make doors into his house; instead breaks in.

88. Wonders why stone turns into cobblestone when mined.

89. Wonders why he has to smelt iron ore.

90. Tries to place an anvil in the air.

91. Gets crushed to death by the same anvil.

92. Can't type.

93. Rides a horse off a cliff.

94. Rides a pig off a cliff.

95. Rides a minecart off a cliff.

96. Rides a boat down a waterfall.

97. Jumps off of a mountain.

98. Falls for the "four doors and a plate" trick.

99. Lights Netherrack in a wool house.

100. Lights anything in a flammable house.

101. Reads this list and thinks, "That's not nooby!"

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
